


Crossroads

by Neeklos



Series: Reylo Journey Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Rey, Near Death Experiences, Reylo - Freeform, Worried Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeklos/pseuds/Neeklos
Summary: A string of victories leaves Rey overconfident in her abilities to take down any foe, but when Ben tries to warn her that she's finally met a foe she cannot beat, she ignores him. When Rey finally understands that Ben had been right, she is left with both a broken body and a broken heart.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Journey Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754077
Comments: 44
Kudos: 137





	1. Pacing

The air in the Falcon was hotter than normal. Thickened by Ben's fuming as he paced the main hold. For an aggravating moment he mourned the days when he could vent his frustrations by driving his saber through countless surfaces; watching the tendrils of fury slither into nothing as the smoke settled. It was quicker to release vexation when violence had been encouraged, but the force-restricting cuffs that dug into his wrists were a stark reminder that he must behave. Until that morning he had hardly been given a reason to allow his anger to rise to such a level.

 _Do it for her_ , he reminded himself constantly. But now, what was he to do? The _general_ ordered him to stay with the ship, while the rest of their small party raced out into danger. Foolish, stupid, and unnecessary danger.

For some time now he had thought the crew had all reached an understanding. That though they refused to trust him completely, they no longer believed that the former supreme leader had any reason to lie to them. All of it had been thrown away that morning as every single one of them disregarded his intel on their pointless suicide mission.

"Take it easy, kid. You're going to put a dent in my ship if you keep pacing," Lando chuckled from his chair.

"It's not your ship," Ben grumbled. Though he had long since declined rightful ownership of the Falcon, he had exclaimed many months ago that the ship was to become property of either Rey or Chewie. Neither of whom had yet to make their claim.

"Yeah, yeah," he taunted playfully. "She'll be fine, you know."

" _They_ are going to get themselves killed," he corrected. "And for what? Curiosity?!"

"The Republic seems to think the planet could be mined. It's the perfect environment for fuel to be hiding at its core."

"The Republic is wrong!" Ben growled. Well, not wrong, he supposed. The First Order had known that the resources were hidden beneath the surface, but there was more than just fuel waiting to be found. Something dangerous. Something that not even the First Order dared to challenge.

"Oh Ben, you are too much like your old man," Lando chuckled.

"I am not," Ben spat. Despising how childish he must have sounded.

"I remember when your mother was pregnant with you, she couldn't quite come around to the idea of sitting still. A mission would come up and she could never fathom the idea of missing out on the action. Those two would argue for hours over her well-being, but it would always end with Han fuming away in his quarters while Leia led the charge. I don't think she finally settled down until you were almost here."

"What is your point?" He glared at the man he once called uncle.

"My point is you can't tell women what to do, especially _that_ woman."

Ben tensed. Perhaps his and Rey's well-kept secret was not as private as he imagined. _No_ , he quickly thought, there was no way Lando could know about their relationship.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled before resuming his pacing.

"I wasn't born yesterday, kid. I know when someone's pining."

"She is not… I am _not_ pining!"

Even Ben could hear how weak the lie sounded. Given Lando's grin he could only assume that he could too.

"Something tells me you wouldn't be walking divots into the floor if she had stayed back while the rest pressed on."

Ben had always respected Uncle Lando. The man had even let him drive his ship one summer when his family paid a visit to Cloud City. But his smart mouth only tempted Ben's fists to clench even tighter.

"They think she's unbreakable. They've allowed her to forget that she's only human," Ben spat. "She _won't_ win this fight."

"Is that what you told her?" Lando questioned.

Ben flinched again, knowing that his true phrasing mighthave come off a bit brashly.

"Something of the sort," he grumbled in reply.

"Judging by the scowl she was wearing on her way out, I can only assume you inherited your father's knack of choosing the wrong words?" Lando tried to tease, but it only fanned already burning flames.

"What does it matter what I said? The Emperor was cloning beasts here and even they couldn't handle when it got out of hand. Are you all so arrogant to think you can handle what neither the Empire nor First Order could contain?!"

"We did defeat both regimes, Benny."

"With an army," Ben challenged with a growl. The nickname alone was nearly enough to put a fist through the wall. "They are only a crew of four. I have been working alongside them for months now, I've given them no reason to doubt my word."

"You do have a history," Lando tried to remind playfully but Ben's heart stiffened from a swell of fury. The man sighed and spoke a bit more seriously. "I'm sure she believes you, kid, but you can come off a bit… harsh sometimes. Maybe she thinks you don't believe in her."

"That is not true…"

"I know that, but does she?" Lando challenged.

Ben wanted to growl again. She had stood against the Emperor and won. She survived the harshest of climates for a young child to grow up alone. She had defeated himself in a time where they stood as opposites. Of course she knew. Didn't she?

"Plus," Lando continued, "a girl like that, she's the type that needs to see it for herself."

"Then what's the point of…" he stopped himself just short of revealing what Lando already believed he knew. What was the point of courting if he wasn't allowed to care for her? To protect her? At the very least, be heard for his concerns? Rey hadn't even given his warning a second thought. As if in only a few short months of being together, her emotions had already become stale and his word no longer mattered. Had they?

 _Stop_ , he quickly scolded himself, reminding himself to focus on what truly matter above all else. Rey's life. And right now, she was walking into a trap.

When Ben hesitated for too long, Lando moved to his feet.

"Kid, in all seriousness. You've got nothing to worry about," Lando grasped his shoulder in reassurance. "They are the best crew we have. If anything is lurking on this planet, it doesn't stand a chance."

Ben clenched his jaw to refrain from shouting. He was wrong, they were all wrong.

"Before I forget," Lando turned and reached for something hidden beneath his chair. "I figured you wouldn't want anyone rummaging through your things after you took off in a hurry."

Ben should have felt relieved as his bag, containing months of research on a sacred subject, was placed back into the safety of his own arms. Instead, he felt nothing. For any minute now, all if his studies regarding the unique link between Rey and him would be for nothing. For an agonizing moment, his heart twisted in sorrow as his mind tortured him with images of her bloodied body lying limp in his arms. _Would he even get a chance to apologize for shouting at her?_

"Oh, and since your definitely not pining, you might want this back too." Lando held up a small golden object that should be tucked securely away into the pockets of his belongings. With wide eyes, Ben snatched the ring from his uncle.

"That's not what you think it is," he grumbled.

"Sure, kid," Lando grinned even wider. "I've got some repairs to make, let me know when you stop pining."

Ben ignored the man's wink as he passed and released a deep sigh in a weak attempt to quell his frustrations. Shoving the tiny ring into his pocket, he walked to the cockpit to glare out of the window. It didn't take long for his brow to relax as his heart twisted in agony.

He stared out over the dried blades of grass and otherwise baron wasteland. It was true, the planet seemed devoid of any sentient beings. But Ben knew better then to trust mere appearances. Maybe they all died out, he practically prayed. Perhaps they wouldn't run into any of the beasts.

And then, as if on cue, the ground began to tremble. Somewhere in the distance a terrible shriek filled the sky. Ben closed his eyes to combat to the rising heat behind them.

Lando thought their numbers were enough. Rey thought her strength alone would be enough. They were all wrong.


	2. Zillo Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm a little earlier than I stated on tumblr for those following over there. I decided to split the chapter up since the dialogue is giving me some troubles. However, the next chapter should be able to be posted this weekend, so not too much of a delay for the next chapter.
> 
> Also, if there are any Clone Wars Series fans out there, it was hinted that a certain large beast would be making a return in the future which never went anywhere. So, this was my way of answering a potential idea of what could have happened.

Rey stomped through dry brush that was barely surviving the planet's harsh atmosphere. The shrubbery hindered her movements as it caught on her leggings. Such a small thing shouldn't spur her fury and yet she barely contained the urge to uproot every single bit of foliage with a sway of her hand.

' _You cannot do this! You are not strong enough!'_

Ben's shouts continued to flash through her mind. It hadn't been the words that had set her heart ablaze, it was the tone. The underlying expectation that she obey his command and the cruel fact that he no longer believed in her. Ok, and maybe _some_ of the words.

' _I forbid this!'_

He had regretted it immediately. She had seen it in his eyes. The reasonable part of her brain tried to remind her that Ben had even tried to retract it in an instant; that it was a mere slip of the tongue. However, logic refused to cool the fire raging in her chest.

_Forbid._ No one had forbidden her of anything since Unkar Plutt scolded her for trying to sneak some water from his aqua tanks.

Rey's heart tumbled at the memory, almost able to feel the dryness of her throat. At five years of age, she only knew that she was thirsty. After a few lashings he had forbidden her from ever touching his belongings again. The next time she had managed to gather water was three agonizing days later when she crawled to the slimy pool intended for mounts to drink.

Ben's careless words struck at deep wounds that had been buried long ago. A stiff reminder of the horrible Crolute that had once claimed ownership over her and of the trials she had faced and survived. Alone. And Ben, her Ben, had been the one to rip through her mind and bring forth the terrible memories. It seemed that he didn't even need the force to do so.

An unpleasant growl slipped from her thoughts into a gurgle, resulting in a stark reminder of her feral roots.

_Who did he think he was?!_ She thought angrily.

For months, their time together had been blissful and anyone could see how fluently they worked together. Even with their bond left broken, when the occasion called for action they were the pair to race to the frontlines. _Together._ Rey had believed that nothing and no one who stood against them had a chance of victory. Today, however, everything had changed.

Rey had been in the middle of packing when Ben pulled her aside to inform her how _stupid_ their plan was. He had even tried to convince Poe to leave her behind while they went on what Ben referred to as their 'suicide mission'. On a normal day, she would have stood at his side while he argued. But Ben had refused to stand with her and even worst, he didn't believe she had the strength to fight whatever brainless beast he believed to be hidden on the planet. As if all her accomplishments meant nothing.

" _You guys killed the Emperor,"_ Poe had chastised. _"_ _ **The Emperor!**_ _This little mission will take three hours tops."_

Poe. Poe of all people had understood! While Ben stood seething in his own rage when he couldn't get his own way.

Rey cursed her foolish behavior. This was her own fault for letting him pamper her as if she were nothing but a helpless dame. The very thought sent a shudder down her spine. She'd show him.

"Slow down, Rey." Finn panted from behind. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing," she growled.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Hey, focus up," Poe ordered while glancing at his datapad. They walked until they reached the edge of a cliffside, staring at a grand chasm beneath them. "This is our spot. Rose, you have the explosives?"

Rose panted as she jogged to keep up, twisting around to pull the bag from her shoulders.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? What if Ben was right?" She asked cautiously before handing the bag to Poe.

"He's not. The Empire tested too many weapons on this dump, the planet's been toxic for too long for anything to survive," Poe explained while rummaging through the bag.

"Yeah, but the First Order seemed to think something dangerous was bred here. We didn't even give him a chance to give us details," she reminded.

"It doesn't matter what Ben thinks. Even if there are creatures here, we can handle it," Rey spoke bitterly. "He doesn't _know_ everything."

Rey could see the question lingering in Rose's eyes. _What happened between you two?_ The scavenger brushed off her stare and reached for a handful of explosives, wanting nothing more than to watch something explode.

"Everybody load up and aim for the lowest spot you can find. Let's poke some holes in this wasteland!" Poe ordered while arming his weapon. He fired one round and soon enough the ground was assaulted by an array of explosions.

The first barrage hardly made a dent on the landscape. The second, finally made waves. By the third, the ground broke to reveal a bright green substance spitting through cracks in the landscape.

"There is it!" Finn shouted excitedly. "Looks like we're bringing home some good news after all."

"I'll input the data and we can…" Poe stopped as the ground rumbled beneath them.

Rey's hand was on her saber in an instant.

"Relax, it's probably just a small quake from the… r-rock, that rock is moving!" Rose shouted with an outstretched finger down below.

Out of the cracks emerged a massive claw, and then another, and another. An enormous head pressed through the crevices of their explosions, tilting its angry chin to roar at its assailants.

"What is that thing?" Finn asked with wide eyes.

"A Zillo Beast," Rose whispered as the creature rose to its full height. "They were thought to be extinct."

"Apparently not," Poe noted aloud. "At least it's down there and we're…"

Another screech sounded from behind them. As they all turned in unison, their eyes widened at the herd of monsters rising from countless caverns thought to be empty. Their shadows quickly crept closer, growing from a small number into a swarm that filled the entire horizon.

"Which way is the Falcon?!" Rose asked in a panic. "We have to get out of here!"

"Does it matter? We're surrounded!" Finn shouted back.

Rey wanted to roll her eyes. As if they hadn't fought large beasts before.

"Head towards the Falcon, I'll distract them!"

Igniting her lightsaber, she charged forward. By the time she reached the closest creature, her lungs were burning. As she neared, she noticed that the monsters were even larger than they had appeared from a distance. She didn't have a chance to glance back at the others to ensure they had followed her order; with too many limbs demanding her attention.

Rey rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by a heavy arm and with a growl brought her weapon down upon the limb. She expected to hear the creature screech in agony from scorched flesh, for her saber to slice through its natural armor with ease as it did with everything else. She did not expect the pain of recoil as the blade bounced off without leaving so much as a scratch.

"What..?" Rey whispered in disbelief. Before she had time to think, something hard collided with her body and sent her flying through the air.

There was more than one crack as her body slammed to the ground. Her shouts of agony dissolved into a gurgle as she attempted to breath. Her name was screamed somewhere in the distance and spots clouded her vision as the beast towered above her. With its bright green eyes glowering down upon her, she wasn't even able to mourn the thought that she had met her end.

The creature's head began to descend, with a vicious set of fangs bared. And then, the barrage came.

The beast's roar, mixed with the sound of countless explosions, filled her ears. The Falcon zoomed past, pelting the creature until it forgot about the prey at its feet.

"Ben," the name fell from her lips in a whisper. For a moment, their argument seemed so small. Then, a wave of pain surged throughout her body and she was afraid to examine the damage done to her. Unable to decipher how many bones were broken, knowing only that she couldn't move.

Between the rounds of fire pelting beasts from above, she could hear the racing footsteps nearing.

"Rey!" Finn was at her side what felt like ages later.

"Pull that out quick, get ready to board the Falcon!" Poe ordered from above them all. Rey had just been ready to ask what needed to be 'pulled out' before Finn tugged at a sharp branch that she hadn't even realized pierced her own body. Rey couldn't contain the agonizing scream as her flesh was torn from his tampering.

"Come on, let's go!"

More pain erupted as someone pulled her from the ground. She could hear the engines of the Falcon getting closer and could process nothing but torture as the ship descended.

People screamed, beasts screeched, and engines roared as she felt herself floating. Several moments passed before the sounds finally began to quiet and the familiar hum of the ship moving into lightspeed brought them all a bit of comfort.

Time became a blur and the voices became muffled. Somewhere, seemingly far in the distance she could hear Ben shout.

"Take the cuffs off! Please, I can save her!"

"Not a chance, Solo," someone responded.

Rey wanted to scream as someone jostled her around. Her conscious began to slip as she felt herself falling against a stiff mattress. Several voices shouted orders for bacta to be summoned, but by the time its soothing presence could be felt, her mind faded into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters are designed to hurt, so warning. However, we'll heal those hearts in the final chapter!


	3. Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I proofed the dialogue at least ten times and I'm still not super happy with it, apparently writing arguments is difficult for me. I tried very hard to keep everyone "in character", so please let me know if you believe I have failed in any moment of this chapter.

Rey woke to voices and pain. She tried lifting her head but regretted it in an instant as fire erupted at her side and all through her chest.

"Hey! There she is," Poe greeted excitedly.

"Rey! Thank the force," Finn breathed a sigh of relief.

"You gave us quite the scare there, kid," Lando chuckled through his sigh.

Rey merely groaned at the agony her body was putting her through. Her arms were stiff as she attempted to push herself into a seated position but was halted by a hand at her shoulder.

"You're not going to want to move for a while," Rose insisted.

Rey wanted to shake her head, her instincts demanding that she get to her feet. If Jakku taught her anything it was that showing weakness was dangerous. However, with her body punishing even the smallest movement, she decided to comply.

"How long was I out?"

"About six hours," she answered.

Rey almost sighed in relief. Hours, not days. She blinked away the clouds and scanned the faces in the room. Finn sat at the edge of her bed while Poe stood behind him alongside Lando who was smiling profusely at her wake. And then, there was Ben. Standing grim faced with his arms crossed in the farthest corner of the room.

Rey nearly betrayed their secret as her fingers twitched in his direction, desperate to beckon him forward. She should apologize, she realized. Supposing, perhaps, that she may have overreacted when they had last spoken. But with every pair of eyes set squarely upon her, she decided that it could wait.

"What happened after we boarded the Falcon?" Rey finally asked.

"What do you think we did? We high-tailed it out of there as soon as we made it up the ramp," Poe teased.

"The creatures, did you kill them?"

"None of our attacks even made a dent," he explained before his eyes scanned her body. "You had to go charging in without a plan, didn't you?"

"How was I supposed to know lightsabers couldn't penetrate those things?" Rey grumbled.

"You could have asked," Ben's finally spoke. His voice was low and barely audible, but fierce enough to silence their playful bickering. "You could have _listened._ "

A shiver raced through her spine as she met his gaze. Gone were the soft eyes that he would save just for her, and the patient tone he had come to master. Now, his expression was dark and cold, bordering something dangerous. For the first time since their final duel she was reminded of another face, one she had been certain was buried long ago. Of the time he had spent as Kylo Ren.

Shame overwhelmed her the moment she allowed the thought to cross her mind. Those days were over and Ben had done more than enough to prove as much. Kylo Ren was no more.

"Yeah, come on Solo, why didn't you tell us those things couldn't be harmed?" Poe taunted.

It had been a joke, anyone that knew him would know as much. Ben, however, turned his scowl of pure disgust towards the general. If not for the cuffs, Rey was certain that Poe would be grasping for an invisible coil at his throat.

"I _tried_ to tellyou what was down there," Ben growled fiercely. "I _told_ you that the Emperor was cloning those things. _You_ nearly got everyone killed!"

"Easy big guy," Poe threatened when Ben took a step too close. "We've come a long way these past six months. I'd hate to have to shoot you now."

Yep, Poe would definitely be dead. Thankfully, Lando was quick to step in between.

"Alright, alright, everyone relax and get back to their stations. Finn, I need your handywork on the gun, the creatures did some damage," Lando ordered before turning towards Ben. "Benny, have the droid run another check on our girl here, I'm sure she's due for another dose."

Silence filled the room as all sets of eyes watched the pair carefully. Finn kept a hand at his blaster, but Rey was pleased to see conflict in his expression. He didn't want to kill Ben. A stark difference from where they had been months ago.

With a slow exhale, Ben took a step backwards and everyone relaxed their shoulders. Rose was first to move, dragging Finn to follow. A moment later, Poe broke his cautious stare to trail behind the others. And Ben, turned his glare back to Rey.

She wasn't sure what to expect as they were left alone. For months now, she would have expected nothing other than his concern. For him to race to her side to examine every bruise while she assured him that the wounds were nothing. Instead, he turned away while speaking coldly.

"Lie back down."

And just like that, her temper returned. _So_ , she thought, _he wasn't over their spat_.

Ben toyed with the buttons on the medical droid and within a moment the machine sprung to life.

"AZI-127 at your service."

"Run diagnostics on patient," Ben grumbled as he fumbled through countless drawers; gathering supplies as he moved.

"Please, be still," the droid requested. Rey wanted to groan. _Like she had a choice._

Ben moved to the side that was soaked in more blood than she realized, as the droid scanned her from the opposite end. She waited for Ben's rage, for his arrogant _'I told you so'_. And yet, he never spoke. He never met her eyes.

"Scan complete. Diagnosis, cracked ribs and a deep puncture wound…"

"We already know that," Ben interrupted with a growl.

"Apologies," the monotone voice replied. "Blood pressure normal. Risk of infection at eighty-six percent. Antibiotics recommended. Shall I proceed with administration?"

"Proceed, administrate pain medications as well," Ben ordered before tearing open a package.

"My schedule does not recommend another dose for a few more hours."

"I said administrate!" he growled. Tossing the packaging in a can. Rey tried to swallow her anger as he shouted at the droid.

"I'm fine, Ben. You don't have to yell at him."

Ben ignored her completely. When his hand neared the wrappings around her stomach, she reached on instinct to stop him.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing your bandage," he answered. Still without meeting here eyes.

"Shouldn't the droid do that?" she asked in a nervous whisper.

Already she could feel her blush, knowing how close the cloth was to covering more modest areas. Ben, however, finally lifted his gaze to meet her. Displaying a wave of hurt before sliding from her grasp to step backwards, folding his arms across his chest. He stood silently, glaring at the bloodstained cloth.

Rey swallowed uncomfortably. This was not how her day was supposed to go. Against her own wisdom, she recalled that morning. When Ben had taken her aside to berate her decision to accept the mission. The memory of his scolding did nothing to quell her frustration. She just _had_ to get hurt.

"We made it back. No one died," she pointed; knowing by the white of his knuckles that she was treading rough waters. As if the force sought to punish her, a streak of pain erupted at her side. She bit back the will to wince, casually moving her hand to cover the wound.

"Congratulations," he stated coldly; his stare never breaking from her wound.

Rey tried to relax, tried convincing herself to forget their fight. Reminding herself that only minutes ago she had been ready to take it all back. However, his attitude only prodded the last of her nerves.

Sighing deeply, she decided to play his game.

"When we go back, we should bring bombers."

That seemed to cause Ben to snap. His body went rigid and his dark eyes locked with hers.

" _Go back?_ " he snarled. "Was nearly getting killed not enough evidence for you?"

"Stop being dramatic," she groaned. "We can't just give up the mission just because I've broken a few bones."

"Just a few…" Ben swallowed as his face reddened. His expression twisted and turned, changing from one that looked ready to toss her into the trash chute and another that appeared pained. In the end, he returned to silence. Glaring once more at the bloodstained cloth that she failed to cover.

Rey sighed in a feeble attempt to quell her anger. _Fine,_ she thought, _be stubborn._ When her back ached in a demand for movement, she pushed herself up to adjust her posture.

"Lie still before you go into shock," he ordered.

At that, any thought of apologizing fled her mind.

"Would you stop it!" Rey snapped.

"Stop what?" Ben growled as his patience fled.

"Have you truly no understanding as to why I'm angry?"

"Enlighten me," he challenged.

"Do you know how many bones I've broken on Jakku? How many bruises and scars I've acquired?"

"How is that relevant?"

" _This,"_ she gestured to her wounds. "Is nothing I can't handle."

"I simply asked you to be careful," Ben growled.

"You _forbade_ me from going on this mission!" she reminded.

"I didn't mean…"

"To order me around like a servant?" Rey glared. Ben flinched in offence.

"I think you're confusing me for the _Republic_ ," he spat.

"The Republic hasn't been treating me like a child!" She could see his mouth open, but she refused him the chance to speak. He _would_ hear her this time. "For weeks you have been treating me as such. Perhaps you have forgotten what I've been able to endure on my own!"

"I know better than anyone what your capable of," he fired back. "But someone has to remind you that you are not invincible."

"How can I forget when you constantly coddle me?!"

"I don't coddle you," he argued.

"Please, you don't even let me carry my own bag anymore," she rolled her eyes. Ben merely looked at her as if she were insane. Whatever he had originally intended to say, drowned with his swallow.

"What is it you want Rey? For me to leave you alone? To sink back into my cell and out of your life?"

_No_ , Rey thought to herself. _Why had she even said that?_

Ben flashed a look of pain and her gaze narrowed in confusion before realizing that he had misunderstood her silence. Mistaking it for confirmation. Before she could deny such a foolish thought however, Ben took a step closer.

"Since you're so capable on your own, what would you have done on Jakku if your heart had stopped?" he challenged.

The tone was that of a teacher scolding his failing student and it merely stoked the flames once again. However, the question threw her off.

"What?"

"What would you have done?" he repeated. Rey bit her lips, refusing to answer. Refusing to ask why such a question was relevant.

"It doesn't matter," she stated firmly before crossing her arms while Ben unraveled his own; both falling to rest at his hips in defeat. His expression falling in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter?"

"That's not, I didn't mean…" she started before stopping with a sigh. She hadn't meant any of this.

"So I choose my words poorly. Is one misspoken term really all it takes to remind you of what I was?" His voice grew softer with every word. "To erase the past six months? To make you despise me? That's all it took for you to see Kylo Ren again?"

Rey winced.

"You know that's not true," she tried to assure.

Ben abandoned the conversation to glare; shaking his hurt for just a moment.

"Rey, they keep sending you on these reckless missions, and for what?"

"We _need_ the resources," she argued. "How else are we going to rebuild the Galaxy?"

"I told you what you'd find there!"

"And I told you we'd handle it," she stated firmly.

"Look where that got you," his eyes fell to her bleeding side. Rey merely shook her head.

"We just needed to find their weakness, we could…"

"They have no weaknesses," he spoke in exasperation. "Even the might of our grandfathers combined were no match for them! Why do you think the Empire abandoned this planet? They cloned too many and it got out of hand."

Rey opened her mouth, but Ben spoke above her.

"I know my word means nothing to them, but does it mean nothing to you?" he asked in desperation. "Can you not see that they're using you? With each new mission they multiply the danger. They are going to get you killed."

"I'm just trying to follow orders, Ben. What would you have me do?" she challenged. "Abandon the Republic? To let everything Leia fought for fall out of our hands?"

"Leia would be appalled that you would follow orders so blindly."

"Leia would be appalled that we'd give up so easily," she fired back before biting her tongue. Perhaps, it was not fair to assume she had known his mother better. Based on his blank expression, she could only assume the he'd agree.

"Do you truly care so little for your own life?" Ben argued before falling silent.

Rey folded her arms in defiance, tired of his childish game. Tired of arguing.

"I am not declining missions because you're afraid that I might get a scratch. I am not some fragile thing for you to command."

She expected him to get angry again, to furrow his brow and stomp around like a child. She did not expect him to wince in pain as his shoulders folded in defeat. She did not expect him to speak softly and utter words she never wished to hear.

"Then I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This," he gestured to the air between them. "I can't…"

His voice hitched to a halt and Rey's own heart began to drum against her chest. A flood of regret tamed all anger as his meaning began to settle. Rey's panic stilled her, preventing her from reaching out in desperation. To release that overdue apology that she was now ready to unleash a thousand times over. _What had she done?_

Before either could speak another word, Rose cleared her throat at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," she stated nervously. Glancing between the pair before taking a step into the room holding a bag in her hand. "I found this in the main hub. Didn't think you'd want Finn or Poe poking through your research. I know how protective you are of it."

Rose walked cautiously towards Ben before holding it out for him to take. He looked at the offering, at the bag that he took everywhere. A bag that on a normal day he would tear from anyone daring enough to touch it. Now, Ben could manage nothing more than a weak nod of false appreciation.

As the exchange was made, a loose paper slipped from a pouch. Rose reached on instinct, catching it before it could touch the floor.

"Got it!" she exclaimed. Before returning it to its owner, Rose glanced at the sheet of parchment. "What's a dyad?"

Rey tensed at the term. They had told no one of their bond and though they never truly discussed it, she knew that they both preferred that it remain their secret. So, when Ben opened his mouth to speak, she was terrified to hear his answer.

"It's a curse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are able to enjoy the chapter and find it believable, I don't know why I still feel weird about it. As a loner, I feel like Rey would get overwhelmed by the suddenness of having someone around all the time leading to a dispute such as this. But as always, let me know your thoughts!


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter sizes are much smaller than my previous stories, I'm really trying to publish these faster without suffering the quality and the only way to do it is splitting up my outline and keeping them around 2000 words. I prefer posting longer chapters, but I also hate going two weeks to post an update. So, I hope you guys aren't bothered by the shorter chapters this go around. Please enjoy Chapter 4, next chapter we will get Ben's perspective!

Many moments passed as Rey watched the door that Ben had closed oddly soft for the fury they had wielded at one another only minutes ago. All the anger was left crammed into an uncomfortable lump at her throat, halted by the agony in her chest. Certain that her heart had split in two.

_A curse._

Ben had called their bond a curse. The bond that had brought them together from galaxies apart, the same bond that had given her once lonely heart a sense of incredible oneness. He had called it a curse.

 _How could he_? she thought with tears clouding her eyes, _how could he say such a thing about something so beautiful?_ She wanted to release the fury swelled deep within her throat, but every attempt to summon it was washed over in a whirl of hurt.

"Rey?"

She flinched, failing to blink away tears before meeting Rose's gaze. Having forgotten that the girl was even there.

"You okay? You look like you're going to be sick," she asked softly.

Rey knew that she should nod her head, deny the accusation, and claim to be just fine. Afterall, it was what she was used to. Instead, her head betrayed her by shaking on its own accord.

"No," she admitted in a whisper. _How had everything escalated to this?_ "No, I'm not okay."

Tears slipped to her cheeks as Rey continued to stare at the door. Desperate for Ben to race back and take her in his arms. To say that he hadn't meant it. To hear his apology and in turn offer her own. She wouldn't even care that Rose happened upon their secret. She just wanted to erase the past twenty-four hours.

A flash of pain ebbed around her wounds, as if to remind her how foolish she had been. He had been right, she forced herself to admit. He had been right about everything.

"You can talk to me, you know," Rose stated. The stiff bedding barely even bowed as she moved to sit at the side of her bed. "I know you guys are trying to hide, but I might be able to help you."

When Rey was allowed a moment of clarity her eyes widened and Rose merely chuckled.

"You guys aren't as discrete as you think. Do you know how many times I've had to pretend to 'trip' over boxes before walking into a room?" Rose explained.

Rey couldn't comprehend what was being said, with her mind too focused on memories of being wrapped in Ben's embrace. On flashes of moments where Ben would part from her in a hurry because someone was coming. Someone who always seemed to be Rose.

Rey must have looked panicked because Rose began to chuckle.

"Don't worry, the boys don't know. Poe is about as observant as a happabore taking a nap and Finn… Well, he can't even grasp the concept of you two as a possibility."

Rey felt relieved before a moment later when Rose grew serious.

"Then again, Ben wasn't exactly himself today. He nearly broke his fingers trying to tear off his cuffs and nearly gave Finn a concussion when he tried to stop him. Poe nearly had to stun him before… before you came back to us."

Rose paused to meet her gaze carefully and Rey scrunched her brow in confusion, not certain if she truly didn't understand what she had meant or if she simply didn't want to believe it. Rose's expression was timid, yet somehow also stern.

"Rey, I think Ben has a point. We're hardly home anymore and when we are the new Senators barely give us the time of day. It's like they just want to keep us busy."

Rey met her gaze in surprise as the last remnants of blind loyalty to the Republic made its final stand.

"Rose, this is what we've fought for from the very start. Rebuilding the Republic. We can't just start denying duties because they're dangerous."

"We can. We have to," the woman's confidence grew with every word, until she sat cross armed with a stern expression. "This whole thing was needless. They don't even properly research their missions anymore. Rey, they are going to get us all killed if we don't say something."

"What about Leia?" Rey pressed. "What about everything we've fought for this far? We're supposed to just give up? We're talking about Leia's legacy…"

"Leia wouldn't want this," she gestured to Rey's wounds. Another moment later, Rose furrowed her brow. "She would have _made_ the council listen. Leia would have listened to her son's warning."

The scavenger couldn't help but flinch at the accusation, even knowing that it was deserved. Rey sighed, distracting herself by watching the flayed fabric of her blanket wiggle underneath an air vent.

 _I'm not Leia,_ she wanted to cry. _I will never be Leia._

"I can't do what she did," Rey mused aloud. "I'm no leader. I'm a fighter and a survivor. That's all I know how to do."

Rey choked to a stop when the tears seemed to reach her throat.

"You don't have to," Rose answered softly. "Let Poe handle the politics. _You_ need to focus on healing and then we can find a better source of fuel. I've been running scans since we escaped the planet, there are two others nearby with similar environments, we'll examine them for the fuel we need."

It sounded so simple now, too simple. Why had she not been able to see it when Ben stated the exact same?

"I thought I could handle it," she admitted in a whisper. "I was wrong."

Rose released a deep breath as her head tilted in shame.

"We haven't exactly helped. It's hard for me to understand it, your abilities. Poe too. You just seem so powerful and sometimes I almost forget that you're only human. We've been pushing you too hard. I'm sorry."

Rey merely shook her head. Thoughts of their fight raced through her mind. She had been packing, tossing tools into their rucksack as Ben orbited around her; warning of dangers that she merely rolled her eyes at.

" _Rey, please! You have no idea what you're up against!" Ben stated urgently as she moved from one place to another._

" _Big teeth, thick skin, long legs," Rey rattled off absentmindedly, growing more impatient with every word. "Got it."_

" _It's not just any creature, these beasts are ancient…"_

" _We've fought ancient before, we've fought big and scary before," she interrupted. "We've fought just about every creature in the galaxy, Ben."_

" _Not like this, you're not listening to me!"_

With a clear mind at last her mind taunted her, reminding her of the unshed tears Ben had failed to hide as he pleaded for her to listen. When his desperation led him to wielding the words that set her off, she stormed away in defiance; refusing to hear another word. She even pretended that she couldn't see his shiver as she took that first step onto the planet; ignoring his final pleads as she stomped away.

"Ben tried to warn me," she practically sobbed. _Why hadn't she let him speak?_ "I messed up."

"We all did," Rose nodded.

Then, the final traces of their most recent argument pounded against her skull. It was in that moment when the cold realization hit her. Ben didn't want her anymore.

' _I can't do this.'_

The words flashed through her mind while lightening engulfed her chest, sending her heart into madness. Already mourning the loss of his love, his kiss, his hold, and even the simplest touch of his hand within hers.

"I don't know what to do," Rey nearly choked on the words, thinking of all the lonely nights spent sobbing in that pathetic pile of junk she had once called home. She couldn't do it, she couldn't survive returning to the solitary life she had lived on Jakku. Not now, not after knowing how it felt to have someone that loved her. To have someone that would care if she ceased to exist.

Rose, on the other hand, began to chuckle.

"Ben will forgive you," she assured.

Rey merely shook her head.

"He gave up so quickly," she whispered. Only that morning their argument began. Her strong and stubborn Ben had given up on her in less that twenty-four hours.

"I think you just hit a nerve. It took the droid a few minutes to restart your heart," she explained. Growing more serious with every syllable. "We almost lost you, Rey. If that wound had been only an inch higher… we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Rey brought a shaky hand to rest upon the bandage just below her ribs. The droid had powered down near the bedside before Ben could program it to replace the bloodied cloth and bacta patches.

For a terrible moment she imagined what might have been had their roles been reversed. If it had been Ben lying motionless without a beating heart. If it had been Ben who had run off into danger without heeding her warning. She would've throttled him. But, she would have torn apart the galaxy if it were to take him from her. And her heart might just not have survived yet another loss.

"I just thought he was overreacting," Rey spoke through her sniffle.

"He just wants to take care of you," Rose tried to smirk playfully. "That's sort of what you do when you're with someone."

"I'm not used to having someone care for me," she admitted. "I never thought it could be annoying sometimes."

Yet, that didn't mean she stopped loving him. Had a single day taken away the feelings that Ben had promised he'd hold forever?

Rose snorted softly.

"I used to think that about my sister sometimes. She would button my helmet so tight when we'd go on a mission. I would fight her every time, telling her she was worrying too much." she nodded thoughtfully. A moment later, her expression turned to sorrow. "Now she's gone. I'd give anything to have her overtighten my helmet one more time. Rey, think of what would happen to Ben if we had lost you today."

Rey didn't want to. She rejected the very thought. It couldn't possibly ever happen, not anytime soon at least. Yet, the evidence appeared to stack against her. As the realization finally settled within her mind her heart began to drum in panic. What would have happened to Ben?

Though Lando and Chewie would certainly try, she was no fool to not see that the only reason he'd been allowed on their missions was because of the Republic's faith in her power to contain him. Without her, he'd certainly rot in that dark room deep below the old resistance base until they tired of using resources to keep him alive. Without her, they would be happy to let him die.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Rey breathed. Staring at her friend in desperation. "I don't want to lose him."

Rose reached to carefully pull her into a hug. Rey rested her chin upon the girl's shoulder, finally releasing those tears she struggled to contain. _What a mess,_ she thought, _what a mess this all is._

"Give him some time. He'll be right back at your side and you can both go on 'hiding' from us," she promised with a smirk. Rey tried to smile, but her heart fluttered with a twinge of worry.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"I haven't told anyone so far," Rose pulled away with a smirk. "But, if I may ask, why keep it a secret?"

Rey shook her head before dodging from her stare.

"I want to, sometimes I think they might be fine with it," Rey explained softly. "But then Poe or Finn will say something that reminds me otherwise, that they still see Ren. I'm afraid they would tell the senators."

"Why does that matter what the Senate thinks?"

"I already have to fight tooth and nail to get Ben out of his cell," Rey sighed. "They still don't trust me when I say Kylo Ren is dead. I'm afraid if they knew they might…"

She swallowed, unable to speak it aloud. _They might finally kill him._

Rose appeared to nod in understanding. "They might think your feelings make you blind."

Rey nodded gently and a moment later Rose pushed herself off the mattress.

"You should get some rest. Give him time, you'll both get through this," she smiled. "I promise."

Rey tried to smile as she watched her friend leave, lying back against the stiff bedding. However, with both the pain of her wounds and the agony in her chest as the day's memories replayed over and over in her mind, sleep evaded her. It didn't take long for her head to roll to the side while her gaze locked upon the door. She wasn't sure how much time passed as she laid there, praying for it to open while Ben squeezed his large form through the frame.

By the time she finally began to close her eyes, the cold thought stung her heart. It never opened, he never came.


	5. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the delay for those who saw my failed posting date on tumblr, last week just ended up being insanely busy and I missed my deadline. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Ben squinted as the setting sun blinded him just before reaching the horizon. He reflected on memories from his youth, of the days he spent roaming those same jungles as a small child. Though there were only few moments when his father would allow him to ride along during a visit with Chewie's family on Kashyyyk, he had loved every moment of it. There was an abundance of green all throughout the planet and countless rivers and waterfalls to explore amongst the wookie population.

Rey would love it here, he couldn't help but think. Especially after spending so much time spent in her medical bed. It had only been that morning when he had stood at the door to the medbay, halted with a hand on the entrance, thinking he could carry her to see the planet for a change. There had been several times throughout the past few days where he had found himself in that same spot, wondering her reaction if he were to enter the room to ensure she was taken care of.

His trust for the rest of the crew had been worn thin, doubting even the simplest abilities for them to properly tend to her injuries. Afterall, they had been more than willing to rush her out to her death. However, in the end he had no choice but to take a step back and turn away from the door. Remembering that she wouldn't want to see him. The memory of her repulsion when he attempted to replace her bacta bandage served as a constant reminder that she wouldn't want his help. _That_ she had made abundantly clear.

Ben groaned while running a hand through his hair, trying and failing to remove the image of her lifeless body lying in a pool of her own blood. With the loss of their bond he hadn't felt her death this time. There had been no cold feeling rummaging through his heart as the other half of his dyad began to slip into the force. But, he still had to watch. Knowing that cold feeling would be waiting if by some miracle he would ever be free of his cuffs.

His fingers still ached from his failed attempts at tearing the strong metal from his wrist. The old medical droid had infuriated him, taking far too much precious time to charge its old tech. Ben had thought the days of cursing his father's frugal care of his ship had been well behind him, but he vowed to update the medical supplies the moment an opportunity presented itself. However, given recent events, he wasn't so sure that would ever happen.

Ben had sworn to be good and he had sworn to proving as much to the new Republic. At the very least to Rey and her companions. However, in the end it didn't matter.

He hadn't meant to attack the stormtrooper, but the moment Rey's heart monitor began to flat-line all his senses fled as he focused on bringing her back. It had appeared to be instinct for Finn to reach for Ben's frantic hands and only further instinct for Ben to throw him aside. Then there was the pilot, who although still refused to trust him had finally began to soften. And Rey, well, he hadn't seen that glare since they had crossed sabers seemingly ages ago. A glare of pure hatred.

Ben knew it had been foolish to think he could have ever been seen as anything other than the dark tyrant they all feared him to be. But, Rey had convinced him otherwise. After months of good behavior, it had only taken one mistake for even _her_ to doubt him.

His hands came up to cover his ears on instinct. Terrified that Snoke's voice would spring at any moment. It was what always happened when his emotions raced out of reach.

_They don't love you. They're afraid of you._

He imagined the cold voice taunting before forcing the irrational fear away. Snoke was dead. Palpatine was dead. They couldn't haunt him anymore.

Ben inhaled deeply, remembering to savor the fresh air of the forest before he returned to his cell. There was no doubt now that he would rot in that dark room. Such a concept wouldn't have bothered him months ago, when he had been ready to die the moment they limped out of Exegol. Already certain that the resistance would execute him immediately. It had been Rey who spent countless hours fighting the small council of leaders to keep his neck of an executioner's block. It had been Rey who spent the first nights of their return sleeping at the base of the door, stopping countless attempts on his life while his wounds healed slowly. It had also been Rey who visited him when no one else would, to take his hand when either felt lonely, to kiss him when every other single living soul in the galaxy would be repulsed by the very thought. Now, that same girl couldn't even stand to look him in the eye.

His heart fell into his stomach and for the first time in a great number of years he felt no different as when he had been a ten-year-old boy. Sitting at the kitchen table of their old home while his mother explained why he must be sent to Luke; why they were abandoning him. Ben had to steady his breath as a barrage of buried fears were unleashed upon him. Rey didn't want him; she didn't love him. He didn't need a dark voice creeping around in his head to know as much. Her eyes had said it all.

Ben's breath hitched and he quickly countered the feeling by digging his fingernails into the flesh at his arm. He focused on the pain, pinching even harder when his heart tried to continue its relentless attacks.

Perhaps he should've remained silent instead of allowing his damned arrogance to ruin everything. To shred every ounce of credibility he had carefully crafted over the past six months. To destroy whatever feelings Rey had truly held for him, no matter how small they might have been. Maybe then they would have allowed him to join them on their mission. Maybe then he could've prevented Rey's condition, to have taken her place bleeding on that bed. Maybe then she'd still love him.

"Solo?"

Ben stiffened instantly as the stormtrooper stepped into the clearing. He swallowed the pain, making certain that his expression was free of emotion before meeting the man's gaze with an irritated glare.

"Hey," Finn greeted before stepping cautiously around him, taking a seat nearby.

Ben forced himself to nod in response, uncertain if he was irritated or thankful for the distraction.

For and uncomfortable length of time they sat in silence. Ben waiting for the man to speak, to declare why he had decided to bother him before noticing Finn fiddling with something in his hand. With a tilt of his head, Ben could see the last bits of daylight glimmering off his lightsaber.

"I, um, I've been having some trouble on these last steps," he began. "I was wondering if, well if… you might be willing to take a look?"

Finn stuttered through his request.

Ben's instinct was to shout, to deny him immediately and scream like Rey had when he begged her to listen. To roll his eyes like the others had upon first hearing his plea against searching the planet. However, Ben pushed against his fury, clinging to that last shred of hope of being better. Perhaps he could squeeze enough good deeds out before the Republic killed him, maybe then the force would show mercy on his soul.

"You started constructing your lightsaber with Rey. You should finish it with her," he answered plainly.

"I know," the man shrugged awkwardly. "I just kind of hoped that _you_ would help. I-if you're willing."

Ben looked at him strangely. _Why? Why in the galaxy would this man ever want Ben's help?_

Instead of denying a second time, Ben reached for the saber in hopes that his compliance would move him along quicker. He examined the weapon twice over. When he found no flaws he glanced back at Finn.

"It's perfect," he answered. "What problem are you having with it?"

"Well, I guess, it's not exactly a problem," Finn swallowed anxiously. "I'm just nervous to light it."

"Afraid it will explode?" he scoffed before tossing the heavy metal back.

Finn fumbled as he caught it, ducking his eyes to avoid meeting his gaze.

"I'm afraid of what it will tell me," Finn whispered. Ben waited surprisingly patient as the man found the courage to elaborate. Finn met his gaze with desperation in his stare. "What… what if it's red?"

Ben nearly choked on his scoff, forcing away a cruel chuckle before it could form.

"Bleeding a crystal is a lot more complicated than that."

"Right, but… what if I accidentally bled it somehow?"

"Believe me, you would know," Ben stated sternly. His fingers absentmindedly rubbed his palm that had suffered from his own crystal's bleeding. He recalled the pleasure he had taken in bending the force to his will, pouring his hatred and anger into his once beloved crystal. A process that now seemed all too cruel. Returning his attention to his partial student, Ben nodded in encouragement. "Light it. You will see."

Finn remained doubtful, but after another moment looked down at his weapon. Cradling it carefully within his palms, he inched his thumb forward until it hovered over the switch. Hesitating once more before finally igniting the blade.

The man flinched at the familiar sound of a saber beaming to life and then stared in awe at the purple hue of his blade. Even Ben couldn't help but be amazed by the rare color, having never seen one with his own eyes.

"Impressive," Ben mused aloud. "You've been meditating with your crystal."

"How can you tell?"

"The color. They don't just change overnight," he explained.

"Really? What does it mean, the color?" Finn asked both eagerly and nervously.

Ben hesitated, knowing that the man might not be ready for such a lesson.

"That is for you to find out. Keep meditating, it will teach you more about yourself then you know," he explained.

"What color was yours before you…?" he began before glancing nervously to Ben. As if only just realizing who it was he had been conversing with so casually. Ben decided to ignore it.

"Blue."

"What does… Can you tell me what that one means?"

Ben merely shrugged.

"Not much to it. It's the most common crystal to be found. Almost all sabers start as blue."

Finn nodded, taking a long final glance before disabling the weapon; sighing with great relief.

For a while they sat in a strange silence. Ben wasn't sure what to think of the man's sudden loyalty but decided against pushing him away. Yet.

Finally, as the Stormtrooper began to fiddle with the hilt once again, he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

Ben flinched in surprise at what he was hearing, eying the man beside him.

"What?"

"For ignoring you about the creatures. You were right about the planet; we should have listened to you."

Ben knew that he must look crazed as he stared in astonishment at the former trooper. Waiting for the man to burst into laughter, to ridicule him for taking him seriously. It never came.

"I wanted to take those off," Finn nodded towards the cuffs. "Rey almost died because Poe was being stubborn."

Ben evened his expression, forcing the shock off his face before calmly shaking his head.

"I've dug my own grave long ago with Dameron, he was only doing what he thought was right," he forced himself to say. If Rey hadn't begun to breath only a minute later however, Ben knew that his temper would not be so lapsed.

"Why _are_ you here?" Finn finally asked.

Ben turned to narrow his gaze at the question, at the shift of his tone. Finn didn't budge.

"I've been trying to figure it out ever since you came to the resistance with Rey. Why? The Kylo Ren I knew would have died swinging if he were captured."

Ben kept his stare transfixed on the setting sun ahead. Swallowing both fury and sorrow that threatened to break through. It seemed that no matter how much time passed he would always be haunted by the influence of the darkside as it demanded him to act upon such a question. Instead, he pushed against the darkness.

"Because I was stupid enough to think I could change," he practically growled. _To think that anyone could believe that he could change._

"Hmm," Finn hummed, slowly moving to rise to his feet. A moment later, the stormtrooper smirked.

"The Kylo Ren I knew would have cut me down simply for asking the question," Finn pointed; lost in thought as he glanced over Ben at the sunset. "I'm starting to think… well, maybe you're not that man I thought I knew."

Ben stared after him, too flabbergasted to return Finn's nod before the man turned to walk away. His anger cooled in an instant, turning to confusion as he tried to make sense of the interaction. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, simmering in his own perplexion before gazing back to where the sun had nearly faded.

He waited for his nerves to settle. When that moment never came, he sighed in aggravation before flattening his palms upon his knees and relaxing his shoulders. He could almost imagine Luke's voice just behind his ears as he attempted the simplest lessons of his training.

Breath. In. And back out.

It was pointless to mediate, a part of him thought. Without the connection to the force he knew that it was unlikely that anyone could reach him. Still, against his logic, he tried anyway.

Several minutes of silence passed before Ben sighed again. Reaching into his pocket, he brought his mother's ring into the light. Ben hadn't given much thought to when he first snatched the token from his old home, he simply didn't want it rot on that shelf he'd plucked it from. He had even forgotten that he had been storing it in his bag before Lando tampered with it.

Ben looked down at the ring, at the symbol of his mother's failed marriage. He wondered at what point after his fall that his parents separated. If one could call their distant relationship before truly a union.

His hand clenched around the ring and he closed his eyes tightly. Ben had heard tales of mom and dad in their early days, of how happy they had been together. How elated they were after learning of her pregnancy. Yet, Ben tried to recall a single memory from his childhood when their family hadn't been strained. As if his very existence had been the pillar of destruction for their love. How had he fooled himself into thinking it could be any different with Rey?

Ben had tried to bury any thoughts of marriage, even before the fight days ago. A task that had been difficult to say the least when Rey was so willing to fling herself in his arms. Even with the knowledge that he was a prisoner and would likely always be as much, he still dreamed a bright future could happen; he still hoped. Now, however, no hope remained.

Ben realized he had been a fool to think that Rey's feelings could have ever survived past mere infatuation, that he could support the needs of her heart. With a deep release of breath, he forced himself to recognize that they would have become as damaged as his own parents.

Ben squeezed the ring tightly.

"Are you here?" he finally whispered. Tears clouded his eyes and his throat swelled uncomfortably. "Mom, please tell me if you're here?"

There was so much he wished to say. To first apologize for everything he had never gotten to tell her before she departed. Then, more selfishly, he wished so desperately for his mother's guidance. To fall into her arms and speak of everything that tormented him like he had never been able to as a boy.

_Lie to me,_ he thought loudly, _tell me everything will be okay._

The metal of the ring dug into his flesh, taunting him again over his parent's failures and also of his own.

"Tell me what to do," he pleaded in a whisper.

Pointless, his logic mocked, the whining was pointless. And yet, he clung to those last shreds of hope like a foolish child.

When the sun finally vanished beneath the horizon, leaving him as cold as his heart had begun to feel, he swallowed deeply once more. Forcing the same even expression he had come to master over years of hiding pain. Feeling no less conflict as he had when he was a boy struggling with too much emotion. Feeling lost once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I promise that the angst is almost over! There will be one more chapter in this story and I promise that we will have a resolution and some fluff to sign off with!
> 
> What color do you all think Finn's lightsaber would be if his story is continued in canon? My theory was blue in normal canon (meaning had Ben remained dead) or purple if Ben survived like he does in this series. If you've read my previous story "Breaking Ground" you know that I think he'd hold a lot of anger for Ben and that would give him a touch of the darkside. Curious to hear everyone's thoughts!


	6. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not big on swearing in fics for 'Disney' movies, but one just seemed to fit in this chapter and I do make it a point to only use curse words that have already been used in the films. So forewarning for those that dislike swears though it's pretty tame in my opinion.
> 
> I also "lied" that this would be the last chapter, I got to a point where splitting it up just made sense, so for real this time, there will be one more chapter!

Day one. Rey wasn't even sure that she managed a half hour of sleep in that stiff medical bed. On day two, she tried more than once to walk around the room only to be stopped when the droid sprung to life at any sign of movement. After a calm explanation from Rose as to why it was important for Rey to refrain from smashing their only medical droid, followed swiftly by a vicious threat to 'sit her ass still', Rey finally relented. On day three, Rey had enough. It was torture to be forced in that small room alone with her own musings while a hundred different thoughts scrolled through her mind. Replaying the events that led her to being stuck in that bed in the first place. Not to mention the sharp pang where her body had been pierced that would arise every so often and the constant throb from her angry ribs, refusing to fade ever since the effects of Ben's extra dose of pain meds wore off. Not only would the droid threaten to contact Rose at any sign of insolence, it also refused to grant her desperate pleas for just a bit more medication.

' _You have already exceeded the proper dosage.'_ She could practically hear the stupid machine reciting.

Up above, the air vent hummed to life and not a moment later she began to shiver. Pulling the thin blanket up to her chin, Rey huffed in irritation. Ben would have known to bring another blanket. Ben would have broken protocol to allow an extra dose for comfort. However, Ben hadn't stepped foot in the room since he'd left three very long days ago.

The first day apart had been a whirlwind of emotion. Beginning with worry, moving swiftly to anger when he never came, and then to a crushing sorrow. With each day that passed she was left with further certainty that he had meant every single word spoken. Rey had nearly bought Rose's lie when she so confidently stated that he would forgive her. Yet, the moment they landed on Kashyyyk to pick up Chewie, Rose informed her that Ben had practically vanished into the jungles. Returning only when necessary and never offering the chance for the girl to confront him; to encourage him to visit. The moment that never came.

' _I can't do this.'_

Ben's devastating whisper pried at the edge of her sanity. Tears swelled at her lids and she did all that she could to keep her breathing steady. Rey wondered if he shared in her struggle, if losing that sweet affection between them was plaguing his every thought like it was hers. She decided long ago that she would never want another, even without their dyad she couldn't bring herself to imagine another hand replacing Ben's within hers. Did Ben think otherwise?

_Yes,_ she thought with devastation, _he must._ Why else would he be avoiding her? When even the smallest of bruises graced her skin, Ben would be there in her orbit until he was certain the wounds wouldn't claim her. She still hadn't figured out if the behavior was more adorable than irritating. Yet now, she would have easily given anything to have Ben check every injury a hundred times over.

_Had he meant truly meant it?_ she thought with a pained heart. _Did he truly wish to part from her?_

Rey groaned again and turned on her side, resigning herself once again to try and get some rest. She pulled the blanket over her head as if it could shield her from the thoughts. From the memories. She thought of the night seemingly so long ago, when they were nestled together on the porch of his childhood home. How wonderfully at peace they both had been in each other's arms, basking in the warmth of one another when he said that he loved her for the first time. A sob caught in her throat. Reaching that awful understanding at what she had lost.

And then, something strange happened. A warmth poured through the blanket covering her head, severing the painful memories as the Force demanded attention. There was a whisper. Distant but familiar. Rey pushed the blanket away and winced after sitting up a bit too quickly for her body's comfort. As the throbbing subsided, she searched the room.

_Leia?_

Rey twisted in the bed to place her feet on the cold ground. As expected, the quiet hunk of metal resting in the corner buzzed to life.

"You are not permitted for release. Please lie back," the droid sounded in alarm as it slowly made its way to her side. Rey refrained from growling. "Please lie back."

"Maker above," she grumbled, "you are worse than Threepio."

"Please lie back," the droid repeated.

"Okay okay," she groaned in irritation, fighting the urge to use the force to send the old heap of metal flying into the wall. However…

"Wait, I think you have something on your back," Rey blurted before the droid could power down.

"I will run a scan."

"You don't need a scan, come here," Rey beckoned it to her bedside, pretending to examine it twice over. "It looks like a loose wire."

"I do not require maintenance at this time," it informed evenly.

"Just turn around," she rolled her eyes. She felt a swell of victory when the droid rolled closer and turned on command. Rey searched its old tech quickly before finding the right wires. "It will take two seconds."

"That is my power source. What are you…" The droid whirled and buzzed as she tore at the battery, flinching when a spark ignited unexpectedly at its back. A small bout of smoke puffed from somewhere deep inside the droid and Rey bit her lip nervously, looking at the mess she had made.

"Rose is going to kill me," she sighed before resolving herself to push off the bed. Her body complained as she stood, quickly having to reach for nearby shelves to steady herself. Then, she heard it again. The whisper. And then felt a tug. _Who was she to deny the will of the force?_ Rey smirked, knowing that Rose would never accept the excuse for destroying their only medical droid.

Testing her strength Rey took a cautious step forward and then began limping to the door. The ship appeared empty as she slowly made her way to the landing pad, hobbling down the cold metal and onto the soft ground. The night air was cold on her skin, but she brushed off a shiver before following the pull once again.

Somewhere nearby, she could hear the wookies playing songs to entertain their visitors. Rey half desired to follow their roars and distant laughter. However, as the force seemed to tug once more, she took the painful steps into the jungle. Making it only a few steps before fearing for certain that she would collapse. The path appeared to get steeper until finally she reached level ground. All at once, the force that had been pulling her onward vanished in an instant. Leaving her alone on that dark ridge. Except, she wasn't.

"Ben?" Her voice was raspy by the time she noticed the dark figure sitting against a tree.

Ben turned at the sound of her voice and the mere sight of his eyes at last scrambled her thoughts. For days she had carefully thought through everything she should say when they finally met, crafting every single word that would most certainly bring them together again. And now, with him staring at her like a frightened porg ready to take flight if she so much as twitched wrong, her mind failed to remember even the simplest of words.

"Hi," she managed to speak.

Ben's gaze traveled down the length of her body and back, allowing the barest hints of a scowl when he scanned the bandage at her stomach. Meeting her eyes again, he softened once more.

"Hi," he replied in a daze, her presence clearly unexpected.

An eagerness to reach him overwhelmed her and Rey took a deep breath before stepping forward.

"I'm sor-…" Rey's legs gave way, her body refusing to cooperate through the pain any longer. In a fraction of a section she braced herself for a hard fall, but by some miracle Ben managed to+ close the gap between them. Securing his hands around her arms just inches before falling face first into the dirt.

"You shouldn't be out…" Ben paused, his fingers tensing as he softened his tone. "Why don't we sit?"

Rey nodded throw a pained groan, stumbling to her feet with Ben's guidance. She draped an arm around his shoulders while Ben half carried her until they neared the top of the hill. When she was settled against the soft grass, it didn't take long to understand what had drawn him to that very spot. Down below at the bottom of their steep overlook, the main village was glowing from various little fires as the wookies entertained their guests. It wasn't until she caught Ben's movements from the corner of her eye that she noticed he had taken a seat and Rey's heart tumbled at the distance he had left between them. Folding her knees into her chest, Rey wrapped around them for warmth against the cold night air that bit with every breeze.

"What are they doing?" she forced herself to speak.

"Wrestling," he replied simply.

"Oh," she mumbled. Disappointed by his reluctance to elaborate. When one of the wookies was thrown to the ground, she couldn't help but twitch.

"It's just a display of dominance, they don't intend to harm," Ben offered when noticing her discomfort.

Rey forced herself to nod. Remembering all the scuffles she had been in herself just to defend her territory.

"Did Chewie tell you that?" she smiled.

"I used to play with his son, Waru, when we were younger. I learned a lot from him."

Rey wanted to laugh at the thought of him trying to take on a wookie. However, his tone kept the smile from forming. He was quiet and reserved and Rey wasn't even sure his mind was present in the moment. When the silence became awkward, she twisted to see him. Ben's muscles stretched beneath his skin, aggravated by the tense posture. Feeling bold, she decided there was no better time.

"How long are you going to stay angry?" she asked, regretting immediately how harsh the words had sounded. Beside her, Ben flinched at the bluntness of her question.

"I'm not angry," he answered; far too calmly given the stark contrast to the stiffness of his body and the way he avoided her gaze.

"You don't seem not angry."

Ben sighed.

"You may think what you wish," he stated evenly.

Rey bit back a swell of frustration, knowing that she should rise and return to her bed. She had slept comfortably when her friends were angry before. When Poe and her argued until they were both blue in the face she could sleep like a baby. Yet now, she knew there would be no rest waiting for her back in her lumpy mattress. Rey's hold tightened around her knees, burying her chin just below the caps. Desperate for resolve.

"You called our bond a curse," she whispered. The sting of the memory still strong enough to put a glossy sheen in her eyes.

"I did."

It was Rey's turn to flinch.

"Why? How could you say…" she stopped herself before a sob could form.

Ben finally turned to meet her gaze. He hadn't been lying when he claimed not to be angry. The lights from the fire below highlighted the droop in his eyes and the glossy sheen of unshed tears. Defeated. That was the term Rey finally settled upon. Ben looked completely and utterly defeated. His mouth opened, once then twice, both times closing when he failed to speak. When he turned away again from whatever conflict brewed within, the parts of her heart that weren't already broken shattered.

"So, you…" her breath hitched before the words could even leave her mouth. "You meant it? You want to stop...?"

She couldn't bring herself to say the word. They had never described themselves as courting, not officially at least. Though she had always assumed as much.

"It's not about what I want."

Rey waited again for him to elaborate. Taking all of three seconds to know that he wouldn't do so.

"Ben please," she choked through a sob as her desperation grew. "Please talk to me."

_Please don't give up on me,_ she begged as if he could hear her thoughts. Ben's chest rose and fell with a deep breath and she wasn't sure how to translate the shake of his head.

"Why does the concept of me caring for you disgust you all of a sudden?" he asked. Rey flinched, unprepared for the question.

"It doesn't…" she started. Ben's glare cut her off in an instant.

"You wouldn't have said it if it didn't bother you," he challenged. Bowing his head and groaning in aggravation while running a hand through his dark hair. It seemed like forever before he released a deep breath of defeat. "I was desperate when you insisted on going. I'm sorry for what I said, but you know that I have no desire to control you. _You know."_

Rey swallowed. Yes, she did know that. Even as Kylo Ren, she had known that. After their very first meeting when she pushed against his interrogation, when she left him bleeding in the snow with his face sliced open, she had known very early that he would be a fool to think he could hold any power over her.

"I know," Rey finally whispered. Earning a much softer gaze from the man beside her, yet still filled with desperation.

"I just wish the only person that I can't live without, would care about her own life as much as I do."

Rey's heart dipped again.

"You don't think I care? I'm not on Jakku anymore, for the first time in my life I actually have reasons to care."

Ben met her narrowed gaze with yet another glare. Unmoved and disbelieving. So, it was surprising when he spoke so quietly. So softly.

"Then why did you go?" The voice was low, swarmed by the pain he could no longer hide. "What have I done to lose your trust?"

The _noise_ he made. The sound that others would have thought only to be a small catch of the throat, but Rey knew better. After a lifetime of masking his emotion, something Rey had begged him to leave behind as they started anew. And yet, it had been her dismissal that forced him to don it once more. Rey's heart shattered at the revelation. _What had she done?_

"You haven't," she whispered with a shake of her head.

Ben remained unconvinced. Rey searched, asking the force to guide her in that moment. _Give me the words,_ she begged, _don't let me lose him._ Rey played with the edge of her bandage nervously. When no helpful whispers came to her aid, she settled for the truth.

"I'm not used to this, having someone to return to. I felt like you were treating me like a youngling."

Ben flinched, eyes filling with hurt.

"I was just trying to help you."

"I know, I know that now," Rey hid her gaze into the crowd below, troubled by the number of tears sliding silently along her cheek. She struggled for words as they sat there in silence, but after a long moment decided to press again. "Do you really think it's a curse? That sharing a dyad with me is that bad?"

When Rey had no choice but to sniffle, she reached to wipe away the moisture on her face. Ben shifted beside her, finding his own ways to distract himself from meeting her gaze.

"You have no idea what it was like when you fell in Exegol," he whispered. Rey's brow rose in question, watching him struggle with his own thoughts. "This bond, when you were gone I felt like a part of me went with you. The pain was… immeasurable." Ben paused for a long moment. When he met her stare again, his frown was as fierce as the stern shake of his head. "I won't survive it again."

A soft gasp fell from Rey's lips as his words washed over her. Deciding not to care about the aches in her body, she scooted forward. Ignoring Ben's surprise, Rey grasped the sides of his face and kissed him.

Ben stiffened for a short moment as she met him, steadying them both from the impact of her clumsy movements. His fingers trailed along the ridge of her spine, halting at her neck to prevent a retreat; as if she had any intention to do so. Rey sighed into his lips when he pressed deeper into her kiss, savoring the bliss of her heart feeling renewed at last. When they finally parted, she burrowed into his neck. Sobbing in relief when his arms encircled around her back to secure her to him. Rey chose to focus only on the freeing breath of relief as the world lifted off her shoulders

Ben began placing kisses along her shoulder, trailing the length of her neck until reaching her ear where he whispered one apology after another. Rey wrestled from underneath his strong chin to reciprocate, sobbing her own apologies through a mess of tears. Both promising to never allow anything to divide them again.

Insects chirped in the foliage around them by the time their tears were shed. Rey rested awkwardly against his upright chest, with her head lying limp from exhaustion over his shoulder while Ben traced lines along her back. Her body ached from the position but Rey refused to pull away.

"I was afraid to return home empty handed," Rey whispered. "The senators talk like we're hanging by a thread. I didn't want to let everyone down."

"You're the only reason they've made it this far," Ben argued. "You cannot be their savior forever."

She paused.

"What happens when they don't need me anymore?"

Ben scoffed before burying his lips into her hair.

"You really think that will happen?" Ben chuckled, though Rey remained silent. When he felt her slump even deeper against him, he kissed her gently. "What is it you're worried about?"

Rey waited for the wave of sorrow to pass before allowing herself to speak.

"I don't want to go back to scavenging parts from ships," she admitted. Ben flinched, his arm tightened at her back.

"I'll never let that happen. And neither would your friends."

"I don't know what else to do," she pouted. Ben smiled against the tip of her head.

"What made you think you'd have to figure it out alone?"

The relief was instant and Rey lifted herself just enough to place a kiss at his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered. When he tucked his chin against her neck to return her vow, she made a silent promise to make sure every night ended just like that.


	7. Never Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and short length, it really was intended to just be a small section at the end of the last chapter. I was camping for a week was worried about bringing my computer out into the woods.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this conclusion, I honestly am not sure if this will be the last of my Reylo stories. I have one more planned that I think readers would be more interested in… discussing marriage and family 😉 The passion for writing is still there but my summer is getting busy. I'm writing when I can but that time is limited. Hope to see you all in the future!

Rey sat quietly atop that familiar stiff mattress. A few feet away stood Ben, cross armed and attentive as he stared blankly at the med-droid. His expression changed more than once from confusion to amusement.

"I only meant to rip out the battery," she tried.

"You've completely fried the central hub," Ben half-scolded.

"Maybe he should have minded his own business," Rey argued playfully. Ben merely smirked in amusement.

"Caring for injured patients _was_ his. business." Ben shook his head, but not without a light chuckle.

"If _you_ hadn't been avoiding me, we'd still have a droid," Rey tried to joke, however her smile faded with Ben's twitch. His expression twisted in pain and Rey's mind raced to understand what she had said wrong.

"I didn't think you wanted me here," he whispered a moment later. Rey couldn't help but tense before reaching for his arm, relieved when Ben untangled his stiff limbs and stepped closer to place himself within her reach.

"I'll always want you here. Even when I'm angry," she promised. Even after spending the majority of the past hour whispering apologies against each other's lips, Rey felt compelled to say it again. "I'm sorry, Ben."

Ben shook his head. Lifting her hand to land gently against his mouth where he placed two feather-lite kisses at her knuckles. "Me too."

Rey's shoulders relaxed at the swift resolution and closed her eyes to savor the moment when Ben leaned forward. He kissed her forehead and she felt herself falling back with his gentle press. When her head was settled against the pillow, she opened them to find him pulling away.

"Lie still," he ordered lightly before turning from the bed. He stepped around the ruined droid and just as he had three days prior gathered an array of supplies. Rey nestled into her blanket, already chilled by the ship's cold temperature. Feeling a swell of gratitude when she noticed the spare blankets that Ben gathered before returning to her side. He left them in a heap at her feet before dumping supplies on the bed.

Rey practically sighed in relief as he administered a strong pain reliever, slumping as deeply into the bedding as she could possibly go.

"Finally," she whispered contently.

"Has no one done this for you?" Ben asked with a stiff edge to his tone. Rey nodded to the droid.

"He was stingy," she replied. Her answer doing nothing to quell the spark rising within his iris.

"Probably running on outdated charts," he stated darkly while sifting through a data pad at her nightstand. Before his rage could escalate, Rey clasped a hand above his knuckles. Running a soothing stroke of her thumb along his fingers.

"It's fine, Ben. I'm used to enduring, medicine on Jakku was too costly for any scavenger to afford."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Ben tried and failed to smile.

"Yes, now give me my blankets," she smiled before reaching for the lump at the end of her bed. Ben, however, pushed gently against her shoulder.

"Bandage first," he said.

"What?" Rey flinched. "Why?"

"It will get infected." Ben looked to her strangely then down to the clearly warn bacta. Rey didn't even realize she had been staring with wide eyes when he pointed, "you did destroy the droid, sweetheart."

"I know," she whispered nervously while Ben continued to watch her.

A part of her knew it was foolish to act so prudent, pushing her to welcome his care. The other, clung frighteningly to her knowledge of desert law that Jakku had engrained in her long ago. Clothes, or lack thereof, had intentions. Intentions that Rey was not prepared for.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she refused to explain her odd behavior.

"Nothing, it's fine." Rey tried to insist. Bringing an arm to the very top of her bandage to preserve what little she could of her modesty. The action did not go unnoticed when Ben flinched once again, eyes glancing away for a moment as he appeared to wrestle for words, and then he turned away to grasp the new bacta.

"Logically," he began. Keeping his eyes focused at his hands once he began tearing at the edges of her wrappings. "I should be offended that you fear I intend to take advantage of your injury."

Rey looked to him in surprise, too flabbergasted by the hurt beneath his failed jest to respond.

"Have I given you reason to distrust my intentions?" Ben asked.

"I _do_ trust you," she promised. Focusing her reddened face on the ceiling. "I'm just not used to…"

_Any of this_ , she wished to say. _Being cared for. Being seen._

Apparently, the words were translated through her expression as Ben nodded. If he had been surprised it didn't show. Instead, he carefully began to slip the final remnants of the bandage from underneath her tunic.

"I have no desire to do anything that would make you uncomfortable," he stated a bit firmly.

"I know," she whispered. Embarrassed, yet thankful to hear his promise aloud.

"If Tico wasn't three drinks in, I would entrust you to her," he stated softly.

"Rose?" Rey tried to smirk, thankful for the distraction. "She's never one to overindulge."

"Says everyone that grossly underestimates wookie concoctions," Ben managed a scoff. Rey couldn't help but smile.

"You?"

"My father. I was just a boy," Ben shrugged. He placed the new bandage atop her abdomen, securing what he could before surprising her by leaving it in her hands. "Finish up."

Rey watched him turn, grasping remnants of packaging to discard as she finished the wrappings around her breasts. She quickly fumbled with the ends, trying to replicate the technique that the droid had tied so perfectly. When the task was complete and Ben returned to her side, she couldn't help but wonder why she had been worried in the first place.

"Better?"

"Better," Rey confirmed with a sigh.

"Good. Eat this before you go to sleep," Ben ordered while placing a bowl in her grasp. While her stomach grumbled in thanks, Rey narrowed her eyes playfully.

"You're being bossy again," she reminded. Taking a spoonful of reheated soup.

He flinched cautiously but relaxed when noticing her smile.

"Tell you what sweetheart, when I end up in a medical bay, I will obey any ridiculous command you make of me."

"When? Not if?" she smirked for taking another bite. Ben merely scoffed.

"With how reckless you are?"

"I am not," she argued weakly, pushing the bowl back into his hands when her stomach was filled. He placed it aside before finally pulling the blankets up to cover her body.

"I do not intend to let it be you who suffers in this bed again," he stated before lowering himself to place a kiss at her forehead. "Get some sleep."

He began to twist away, intending to leave when an arm reached on instinct. Her small hand halting his massive body with a simple grasp at his wrist and Ben turned to watch her in question.

"Don't leave," she begged.

"I'll be in other room," Ben replied. Rey merely tugged again, unsatisfied by his promise. He hesitated for a moment, but she refused to release him until his knee was pressed against the edge of the bed. Rey pulled once more and Ben finally relented, slowly and robotically moving with her tugs until he was lying beside her. She turned to curl in on herself, relying on his warm body to guard her from the vent behind. She half-wondered if he was still wearing an expression of terror by the time she closed her eyes. With his hesitant arm remaining stiff around her, she begged once more.

"Don't leave," she whispered tiredly. His body relaxed and she was immediately enveloped by heat of his body folding around her. With his arm tightening around her at last, she heard one final promise.

"Never again."

* * *

Ben was aware of few things when he first began to wake. There was an ache in his arm from being used as a pillow and a crink in his neck from the awkward fit on that small medical bed. However, there was also a peace that he had never been granted before.

Against his neck was a soft rythmic puff of breath. When he finally opened his eyes to see Rey curled against him Ben tightened an arm around her. Smirking quietly at the mound of blankets surrounding her. Rey squirmed at the movement, curling even deeper into her nest.

Ben close his eyes and tucked his chin to rest at the tip of her head. Offering a silent prayer of gratitude that the force had allowed this moment after their time apart. Thankful that for one moment, all seemed perfect.

And then, there was a scutter of movement as shoes scraped the ground. Ben's eyes shot open but closed almost instantly as he grimaced at the two figures drawing closer.

"Kriff," Ben grumbled tiredly.

Lando merely chuckled before nudging Chewie's furry arm.

"Told you I caught him pining."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr (Username Neeklos) for previews on release dates!


End file.
